Shall We Dance in this Party of Darkness?
by RyotaEdge
Summary: Elsword, Aisha, and Ara have been invited to a party made for users of the powers of darkness! Reluctantly they go to this party and there they meet many characters they THOUGHT they knew. A party is a time for fun guys, let your mind relax and let your heart go wild! Some VP x IS x YR stuff here and there.


**Shall We Dance in this Party of Darkness?**

***Cough* I suddenly felt like making another one-shot. Story isn't as dark as the title. That title is misleading don't you think? Ah, you'll need at least SOME knowledge of Sander to fully enjoy this story. Not necessary, but recommended for you to study up on! :D**

**Disclaimer: Elsword does not belong to Ryota like always. Though he does have a Raven that's been scarred by many Lord Knights. THOSE RED SWORDS!**

_**Job Classes~**_

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Aisha-Void Princess**

**Ara-Yama Raja**

**Eve-Code: Empress**

**Chung-Iron Paladín**

**Rena-Night Watcher**

**Raven-Reckless Fist**

**[Add and Elesis ain't here guys]**

* * *

In the beautiful deserts of Sander our heroes, also known as a cult, I mean a group of adventurers known as the Elgang were camping out in the cold night of the desert. The said persons were sitting around a fire, quietly chewing on some Grilled Fish they saved from their adventure in Hamel.

"Aaah, why does it get so cold at night in the desert?" Ara shivered as an empty wind whispered at her neck, she ended up losing her blanket to give her warmth a while ago when they got into a fight with a platoon of Trocks.

Eve, who was completely fine because she was a Nasod and had a built in cooling system (I think, maybe, has anyone looked into this yet?), simply looked at Ara blankly,

"That would be due to the extreme lack of water in the ground. The sun will focus on heating the sand up during the daytime and will continue to make the sand hotter if the ground has water within it due to sunlight focusing on it during evaporation. Due to the low amount of water and the lack of sunlight during the night in the desert along with the lack of water vapor this'll make-" Eve's explanation was cut off by Aisha's hand.

"Thaaat's enough Eve, you're going to hurt Elsword's head." Aisha told her, making Eve close her mouth once more.

Elsword slammed his hand down on the sand, sending sand flying everywhere. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" he roared angrily at Aisha.

Raven, meanwhile, jumped 20 feet away from the flung sand. "Don't get sand everywhere Elsword! It's irritating for my Nasod Claw!" Raven barked loudly from the long distance he was from everybody else. He then turned around and came face to face with a giant desert Seal.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Raven ran away, kicking sand up and causing his Nasod Claw to get irritated, as the fat Seal bounced after him.

Rena sighed while she watched Elsword and Aisha bicker again while Raven was _still _running away from the Desert Seal that wanted to hug, and possibly crush him. Who knows what goes through the minds of those things. "Will you two please cease this useless arguing?" the elf asked them nicely.  
"She started it!" Elsword pointed at Aisha.

"If only you could be a real man and just take the tease this wouldn't have even started!" Aisha snapped back.

"What?!" Elsword growled at Aisha.

"Wanna go!?" Aisha challenged Elsword, pulling out her staff and summoning Angkor to her side while Elsword lifted up his sword and summoned Conwell into his hand.

"You two, please stop. This isn't the way to go about things!" Ara tried to calm them down with her pacifistic words but words of sense no longer reached the ears of the dark pair.

Suddenly, a shining yellow sword appeared between Aisha and Elsword. They jumped back at the sight of the weapon between them. They looked to the wielder to see a smiling Rena with her face towards the two with eyes closed.

"I hope you two aren't going to start a fight in our campsite yes?" Rena opened her eyes to show, in a nutshell, the pits of hell to the both of them.

Elsword and Aisha sat back down on the cool sand immediately.

"We were only doing some light sparring." Elsword said, looking away from the elf.

"Y-Yeah, it's not like we were going to go all out around here." Aisha smiled blankly at the ground while she shivered in fear.

Ara shivered again. "Even after all of that it still feels really cold." She muttered, trying to get closer to the fire.

Elsword threw a blanket over her. "Here, use this. I don't really need it anyways." He said, and went back to eating his Grilled Fish.

Ara looked at the blanket that was wrapped around her in surprise. "Oh, thank you…." She muttered, looking back to the fire with a smile.

Aisha stared at Elsword for a looong time, and then after a while she rolled her own purple blanket up into a ball and flung it at Elsword's face, hitting his face hard to send him falling backwards.

"What the hell!?" Elsword sat up and looked at the thrown item in confusion.

"Use that you idiot, your arms are completely exposed." Aisha said, glaring away with a slight blush on her face.

"It seems like you need it more with _your _clothes." Elsword said with slanted eyes, holding the blanket back.

"Shut up! I gave it to you out of kindness! Just use it already!" Aisha snapped at him.

Elsword wrapped the purple covering around him, though he mostly did this due to Rena's condescending look.

Aisha gave a small smile to herself, hidden away from everybody of course.

Chung, meanwhile, was picking through his long hair and wiping away all the irritating sand that got in it. "I should really consider cutting all of this, it's kind of annoying." Chung muttered, picking out a small desert gnat out of his hair that was nesting comfortably within it.

Everybody grabbed Chung. "NO, DON'T DO SUCH A THING! IT'LL RUIN YOUR CHARACTER DESIGN!" they shouted at him.

Chung, taken aback by the suddenness, simply nodded in response.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Raven was still running away from the Desert Sand Seal that was bouncing happily after him and was being followed by 5 more of them who were probably doing it for the first reason, whatever that is.

Chung was the first to notice this out of everybody for some reason, I mean Raven was screaming for his life as his ran so it would make sense for Rena, the one with elf ears, or Eve, the one with super Nasod hearing (I don't know if she has such a thing either) to hear it first.

"Why aren't we saving Raven?!" Chung exclaimed, and began to charge towards the seals to help fleeing Raven. Everybody followed with Chung's long flowing hair as their motivation.

* * *

After successfully beating up all the Desert Sand Seals and flipping all of them into a big, fat, blubbery pile, the Elgang was all out of breath.

"God damn it. I hate those things." Raven breathed.

"I'll say, so much for being cute big things." Aisha sighed, crouching with her staff laid onto her thighs.

"Speaking of which, I noticed that Angkor was holding an envelope for awhile Aisha." Eve informed her companion, standing tall as if she didn't waste any energy at all and pointing at said demon god.

Aisha looked at Angkor, who really was holding a black envelope in his mouth, and took it from him curiously. She flipped it open and everybody gathered around to read it.

_**Dear followers of darkness,**_

_**You all of have been invited to the annual Party of the Dark El Enforcers! Elsword the Infinity Sword, Aisha the Void Princess, and Ara Haan the Yama Raja, you are all formally invited to this very party. There will be great fun, every demon and contractee of the Dark El and evil will be attending! We hope you will attend!**_

_** From**_

_** The representatives of Demon Armies.**_

Everybody stared at this invitation in shock, some in blank shock, some with it actually written on their face, and some just simply glaring.

"Dark El Enforcers? That sounds like a child's name for team in a pretend game." Raven said, scowling at the invitation suspiciously while scratching away sand from his Nasod Claw.

Aisha threw the invitation behind. "Yeah, I'm not going." She said.

"Refusing so quickly?!" Ara exclaimed in surprise.

"We have no need to attend an enemy's party right? I mean we'll probably get killed by the time we walk in." Aisha replied, wiping down her staff with a cloth.

Rena looked at the invitation. "Hm, I don't think so. It says here all invited persons are under a temporary truce during the party." She read off of the invitation.

"That sounds extremely convenient." Chung said, looking at the note over Rena's shoulder.

Rena nodded. "You might be able to sneak some information out of them at the party guys." Rena told Aisha, Ara, and Elsword.

"Ah really, I'm really not good at these kinds of missions so I'll pass." Aisha said with an unmotivated tone.

"I'll have to say the same. I don't like these kinds of missions with no action." Elsword said, making Conwell disappear.

"What about you Ara?" Eve asked the black haired girl.

"Well, I think it would be good to get some intel on the enemy and all but…" Ara began.

"Your older brother should probably be there since he's a major ranking demon now." Raven said aloud.

Ara grabbed Aisha's hands. "We must go!" Ara exclaimed to Aisha with shining eyes.

Aisha looked away as Ara pushed her face closer to hers. "I don't wanna go." She muttered.  
"Angkor brought it to us, so I think he would at least have to go which means he should bring you along!" Ara exclaimed.

"Why are you counting Angkor as one of us!?" Aisha demanded, making Angkor droop slightly.

"We have to go to this party Aisha! Please, for me?" the Yama Raja's eyes were now simply glittering with such a blinding radiance that Aisha had to bare her teeth and look away with her eyes closed.

"Alright fine, just please stop that, your eyes are too bright for someone that has the powers of the demons." Aisha muttered. Ara let go of Aisha's hands and clapped her hands with a smile as Aisha began to rub her eyes. Ara turned to Elsword. "Are you gonna come too?" she asked him with a smile.

"No, you girls have fun." Elsword responded.

"Are you gonna come too?" Ara repeated.

"I said n-" Elsword was gonna refuse again when Ara cut him off.

"Are you gonna come too?"

Elsword sighed at the girl who becomes persistent when it comes to her brother. "Fine! I'll go! Geez! This is all Conwell's fault! I should've dumped him when I got the chance!" Elsword groaned, afterwards old man Conwell sent a long line of curses to Elsword's head.

Rena clapped her hands with a grin. "Then it's settled you're going!" she said and walked back to campsite with Raven, Chung, Ara, and Eve quickly following her.

Elsword and Aisha grudgingly walked slowly back.

* * *

And so, the following night, Elsword, Aisha, and Ara followed the map to the party they were invited to which turned out to be held all the way back in Feita in a secret room within the Underground Chapel.

"So this is it?" Elsword backed up against the wall, his swords at ready in his hands.

"Yeah, this is where it is." Aisha nodded, holding her staff closely while leaning against the wall on the other side of the door.

"Why are you guys getting so worked up for? It's just a party." Ara asked the both of them.

"IT'S A PARTY FOR OUR ENEMIES!" they exclaimed, suddenly the door opened and Elsword and Aisha got in a fighting stance only to see no one in front of them.

"Excuse me, down here." A squeaky voice suddenly piped up. All 3 of them looked down to see a small armored demon that looked much like a small knight. Elsword and Aisha knew this little demon all too well from Commercial Area 1 in Velder. This guy was named Spriggan, and was a pain to kill. Actually they were wondering how he was still alive.

"It is good to see you all, please walk in." he squeaked and motioned his little hands inside.

They were also wondering why this guy was so polite today. They walked in cautiously, at least Elsword and Aisha did. Ara was looking frantically around for her brother.

Inside the room was a rather giant room, enough to fit a multitude of demons of every size and shape. All around them were demons and their allies _actually holding and having sensible conversations._

"I feel we'll be seeing something completely different than what we see on the battlefield." Aisha muttered, staying close to Elsword.

Ara gulped a bit staring at the crowds of demons as she searched for her brother.

Meanwhile was looking at a list of names. He looked over it and crossed out Elsword, Aisha, and Ara's names.

Aisha feared that it meant something else.

bowed his head at them. "Well, you're accepted. A good thing too or we would have to kill you." He squeaked in a joking way, though Elsword, Aisha, and Ara took a step back at this. "Enjoy yourselves." He said and bounced away.

"….What do we do now?" Elsword asked.

"Rena told us to converse with the enemy and all but…." Aisha flinched as a Glitter Mage walked past her, emitting a dark purple aura.

"Can I hold your hand a bit Elsword?" Ara asked, shivering a bit.

"Eh, um, okay." Elsword nodded, extending his hand. Ara took it willingly and frantically.

Aisha snatched Elsword's other hand, shocking Elsword a bit.

"It's just t-t-to make sure we don't get lost okay?!" Aisha stuttered, a pink tinge evident on her face.

"Ah! Big Brother!" Ara abruptly called and dragged the chain of held hands towards the bar area where they sold hand made drinks. At said area there was a familiar gray haired, horned demon sitting there, spinning a glass of wine in his hand.

"Big Brother!" Ara called again, making Ran turn around.

"Huh, oh it's you guys." Ran said with a bored tone.

"Ran!" Elsword growled, letting go of both girl's hands and pointing his swords at said demon.

Ran held up a hand. "We're at a party you little brat, don't cause such a ruckus." Ran growled at him.

Aisha put her hand on Elsword's and pushed his sword down slowly. "So we really won't be harmed here?" she asked Ran.

"Indeed." Ran nodded. "We just invited you out of courtesy for your contraction of the Dark El and Demon powers." He said, taking a small sip of his wine.

"I see…" Aisha nodded.

"Big Brother! Do you recognize me! It's your little sister Ara!" Ara tried to get to her big brother again.

Ran sighed and looked blankly at the ceiling and took another sip of his wine and set it down on the bar counter. "These parties are boring, I just come out of courtesy for being invited." He sighed, completely ignoring Ara.

Ara sighed in disappointment and sat down next to her big brother.

"Ran, even if she's not really your sister that's really rude to just ignore a lady." A dark skinned elf told the male demon as she walked towards him while holding a Mana Eater in her arms.

Aisha hid behind Elsword at that very moment when she saw it.

"Aaaah, but she's been bothering me every time she sees me Chloe." Ran groaned.

"Still, you shouldn't ignore a lady." Chloe sighed and shook her head at Ran.

"Are you really Chloe?" Elsword asked the dark elf.

Chloe flipped her eyes at Elsword. "Ah, you did come." She said. "It's nice to see you here Elsword." Chloe smiled at him, making Elsword and Aisha make reactions that screamed 'WHAT!?'

"Hey! I have a ladylike personality when I'm off the battle field!" Chloe snapped at them.

Ran snorted.

"I told you we would see something different than what we on the battle field." Aisha said to Elsword.

"I agree with you now." He replied.

Chloe walked closer to Elsword and looked into his face. "Now that I get a closer look at you, you have some really nice red eyes." She noted.

Aisha got in between them. "Hey! Stay away from him!" She barked.

Chloe looked appalled. "I was just looking at his eyes! Don't get all hissy at me little witch!" Chloe growled and then gave a face of remembrance. "Oh yeah, speaking of witch, she should be here shouldn't she?" Chloe said aloud.

"She? She who?" Aisha demanded.

"She's another contractee of Angkor, however she's a much more skilled user of him than you I expect." Chloe said and waved her hand at a figure at another table. "Hey Speka! I wanna show you someone!" Chloe called for a purple haired, glasses eyed girl with a witch hat on.

The girl turned around and smiled at Chloe. "Oh hey Chloe, it's been awhile!" Speka greeted Chloe with a smile.

"She's like me? But…she's wearing…what she's wearing….WHY DOES SHE HAVE A CUTER OUTFIT THAN ME!" Aisha grabbed Petite Angkor and shook him continuously.

"Oh my, is she a contractee of Petite Angkor as well? I couldn't really tell until you told me Chloe! She looks so much like a girl desperate for men's attention!" Speka laughed.

Aisha scowled at Speka and was about to say something when Elsword intercepted them.

"It's not her fault she has to wear these clothes! I mean it's a consequence for more power! I wouldn't expect idiots to understand Aisha's position!" Elsword growled, completely contradicting himself by calling another person an idiot.

"Elsword…" Aisha looked at Elsword.

She then punched his gut. "You didn't have to defend me!" she exclaimed with an embarrassed face.

Speka smirked. "Oh my, is he your boyfriend? You're wasting yourself on a low-class Contractee of Angkor like her."

"Hey, I'll kill you if you look down on me anymore." Aisha murmured darkly.

"That's too bad for you huh? You don't get as good as clothes as I huh? I only get these items because I excel on using Angkor a lot! We're like best friends!" Speka let out a shrill laugh and tipped her witch hat while giving a small flap of her bat wings.

Aisha drooped at this. Suddenly Ara came at defense of her friend. "Be quiet you idiotic little girl." Ara growled at Speka and pointed her spear at the said girl. "I won't let you try to insult one of my companions and get away with it. Aisha's been a great friend of mines and helped me get through everywhere along with all of the Elgang, so I suggest you get out of our sight now before I beat you down with the powers of the demons." Ara threatened Speka with a yellow demonic glint in her eyes.

Speka stepped back. "O-Okay, I was just poking a little bit of fun. Don't get your hair tied in a knot geez." Speka puffed and walked away.

Ara sighed and looked to her purple haired friend who was crouched up on the ground. "It's fine now Aisha. You shouldn't let those kinds of people get to you! You have a special skill just getting Angkor to side with you!" Ara comforted Aisha. Aisha stood up and smiled at Ara, wiping some tears away. "Thanks Ara, you too Elsword." Aisha smiled.

Elsword looked away with a scowl. "Don't expect me to do it again." He muttered.

Ara turned and went back to her brother only to see a red haired human-like demon with bat wings and horns sitting next to Ran. Ran had his face planted down onto the bar counter.

"Big brother! What happened?!" Ara asked Ran.

"Huuuuuh?" Ran gave a confused face and was wobbling a bit as he talked. "Wha? Who are ya?" he asked Ara.

"Oh crap." Chloe put her face onto her hand again. "Not her." Chloe walked over to the red haired girl. "Karis did you force Ran to drink Succubus Liquor again? You know he can't take that kind of stuff!" Chloe scolded the red haired female demon.

The red haired demon, identified as Karis, scratched her head and gave a toothy smile. "Weeell, he did dunk down a cup." She laughed.

"You mean you forced him." Chloe sighed.

"If sticking a bottle into his mouth and making it go down his throat is forcing then yeah, I did force him." Karis laughed again.

Chloe gave Karis an uppercut.

"K-K-K-K-K-Karis?! Weren't we supposed to be chasing her before back in Sander?!" Aisha inquired aloud.

"Aaaah, if only we were allowed to fight here we could save Sander right now!" Elsword murmured frustrated.

"Haaaah! I dun haz a sister! If I had a sizta I wud wuv it to be dat water purstess! She'll come up to meh and call 'Big Brother!' it'll be nice!" Ran said in his drunken pleasure.

"Pull yourself together Big Brother!" Ara begged her swaying big brother.

"Dun call me dat! Onley purstess can call me dat!" Ran snapped back at Ara.

"Ahaha! Isn't it always fun when Ran gets drunk?" Karis guffawed.

"Aaaah, Ran's not gonna like what he hears in the morning…" Chloe muttered, face palming. At this moment Karis took notice of Aisha and Elsword. "Oh hey, it's you guys!" Karis called to the duo and floated over to them. She then closed in on Elsword's face much like Chloe did before.

"I suggest you step away Elsword. Karis is the Queen of Succubus's. She has a high level of lust and all. She'll bring you into a bedroom and scar you for life." Chloe advised Elsword.

"Heeey, this kid's really cute Chloe. Don't you think?" Karis grinned at Elsword, her face dangerously close to his.

Aisha and Ara heard Chloe's warning and intercepted.

"Don't do anything to him yet! He's still has a child's mindset!" Aisha exclaimed, holding her arms wide out to protect Elsword.

"What was that?!" Elsword barked.

"He's really inexperienced!" Ara added, blocking Elsword just as Aisha did.

"What, inexperienced about what?!" Elsword asked frantically.

Karis smiled and put her hands on her cheeks. "Well inexperienced guys are nice as well! I bet this guy will become a beast when he actually does it!" she exclaimed.

"What the hell are you guys talking about!?" Elsword demanded.

"Don't ask Elsword! Stay innocent! Stay innocent!" Ara exclaimed, putting her hands in front of Elsword's face.

"I highly doubt someone with a small chest like you can satisfy Mr. Red Haired Brute over there Ms. Grape." Karis taunted Aisha.

"Aisha! Calm down! Calm down!" Ara had to hold Aisha back to stop her from attacking Karis.

Chloe, meanwhile, was telling a Glitter Servant to get her drinks to enjoy the show.

Elsword titled his head in confusion at what was going on currently here. Suddenly, Ran latched his arm around him.

"Being around girls is hard nowadays huh?" Ran muttered.

"Are you back to life Ran?" Elsword asked the demon.

"Kind of, my head still feels a bit woozy." Ran murmured weakly, holding his head. "At least I can recover much more quickly since Karis has done it every time we meet. What happened while I was drunk?" Ran asked Elsword.

Elsword shrugged. "I had other problems." He replied.

"I see, it was with the other girls huh? Recently it's been hard to hang around the female gender. It usually ends with pain nowadays." Ran said.

"What do you mean?" Elsword asked.

"Look back to every single girl you met so far in your life." Ran told Elsword.

Elsword closed his eyes and flashbacked to when he met every female member of the Elgang. First time he met Aisha, he got a fire ball blasted at him. First time he met Rena, he got a painful smack to the head when he was fighting with Aisha. First time he met Eve, painful slap to the face. First time he met Ara, spear smacked on his head by accident. First time he met Chung…oh wait Chung's a guy. Elsword suddenly widened his eyes in realization

"You're right…" Elsword breathed.

"Painful isn't it? Chloe always hits me constantly and Karis always forces me to chug down alcohol that gets me a headache every morning…." Ran nodded in a mutual agreement with Elsword. Ran and Elsword gave a bro-hug. A link has been made between them, a bro-link due to a resemblance in experiences.

"If Ara really was my sister I would allow you to marry her." Ran said aloud.

Ara dropped Aisha onto the ground when she heard this and blushed like crazy.

"M-M-M-M-M-Marriage?! Th-That's…." Ara couldn't piece words together since Elsword technically just got Ara's big brother's blessing.

"Hey! Don't take that too seriously Ara! Don't jump to conclusions! After all I highly doubt anyone would want to go with Elsword!" Aisha exclaimed. "Except me, except me, wait what the hell am I thinking?!" Aisha thought in her mind and began to smack her head on the bar counter to get it out of her mind.

"Hahaha! The party's finally burning up!" Karis laughed again.

Chloe walked away from Karis and sat down at the round wooden table Elsword and Ran seated themselves at.

"Hey guys." Chloe greeted them

They flinched.

"What?" Chloe asked irritably.

"Nothing…" both of them squeaked.

"Say Elsword." Chloe began.

"Y-Yes!" Elsword jumped.

Chloe gave a confused look at Elsword when she saw this reaction. "What's Rena like off the battlefield?" she asked Elsword.

Elsword thought about this. "Well, she's caring and looks after us…but she can be quite scary as well. She's rather strict but can be quite gentle to everybody." Elsword answered.

Chloe nodded. "So am I more ladylike than her?" she asked Elsword.

Ran gave an incontempt snort. "You're nothing ladylike." He said. Chloe then began to kick her foot onto his back and pull his hands back. She then slammed his face onto the wooden table and flicked out her knife and proceeded to cut off his gray hair. The pink haired elf looked at Elsword again. "So?" she asked him.

Elsword nodded in fear. "Yes! You're much more ladylike than Rena!" he exclaimed.

Chloe nodded in satisfaction.

"By the way…" Aisha seemed to have calmed down and sat herself next to Elsword. "Does this party have a specific time to end?" she asked Chloe.

"Hmmm, it should be at sunrise. We only party at night after all." Chloe answered.

"Figures." Aisha said.

"Big Brother!" Ara panicked as she saw Ran face-first on the wooden table and his long hair cut short in a choppy manner, courtesy of Chloe's knife.

Karis sat down on the other side of Elsword. "So Elsword, how about you accompany to a secluded area?" she asked him, putting her cheek on his shoulder.

Aisha stuck Angkor onto Karis's face.

"My, my, quite the rude little lovesick girl we have here." Karis said, pulling Angkor off and stuffing him into her rather big chest while Conwell cursed Angkor jealously.

"L-L-Lovesick!?" Aisha exclaimed while blushing.

"Yeah, I mean, you like Elsword don't you?" Karis jeered at Aisha.

"Th-Th-Th-That's well, I, I, er…." Aisha stuttered like crazy.

"What is it Aisha?" Elsword asked the Grape.

"Well, Elsword, the th-th-thing is…." Everybody was watching Aisha with anticipation, Ara showing signs of wanting to intervene.

"Ah, sun's rising." Karis interrupted as sunlight began to pour down through the cracks on the ceilings. She stood up. "Well, I'll be heading back to Sander then, see you guys there!" Karis waved and waltzed out the door along with many other exiting demons.

"Well guys, I'll be seeing you later. After meeting you guys like this I almost don't wanna be your enemies when we meet up next." Chloe smiled and waved a hand as she exited the party room. Elsword and Ran nodded at each other.

"Sad we have to fight next time we meet." Ran said.

"We'll still be buddies, so let's fight out of respect next time, not because we're enemies." Elsword grinned at Ran, and they fist bumped. After Ran walked out, only the 3 of them were left, 4 if you count Angkor.

"Well, we should get going then." Aisha said to her 2 companions, still a bit red from what happened before.

"Gotcha." Elsword agreed.

"I feel as if we were here for a different reason than what actually happened…." Ara muttered as they exited.

* * *

Back at Sander, Rena greeted the 3 with a grin.

"How did it go? You have fun?" Rena asked.

All 3 of them looked somewhere else.

"Did you at least find some useful info?" Raven asked.

"…" they blinked, remembering why they even went there.

"Um…..Ran can't take his liquor?"

* * *

**So ends this long one-shot, actually was this even long? Anyways, to all those reading A Burning Rune, Shining Blade, and Rusty Sword, I'll be updating it….soon…in a few weeks…maybe…don't get your hopes up! I don't wanna go through pain for destroying that hope! *QAQ***

**Anyways, thanks for reading this random story I came up with!**


End file.
